When the Moon loved the Sun
by StayAmazing01
Summary: There is an Ice king who falls in love with a girl who has the ability to heal with her hair. Hiccup and Merida are both servants in the castle who also become a victim to love. This is the story about how they met, and how it ended. Rise of The Brave Tangles Dragons. Mericcup/Jackunzel, Romance/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

"Be strong and courageous."

.

.

.

Long long ago, in a faraway place, there said to live a king who had a heart of ice. He had great power, enough to fly across the sky on the northern wind when he pleased. He had all of the riches in the world, but he never knew what it felt like to love.

"Poor thing, she looks like a flower thats about to wilt." The guard said while examining the young girl. She had beautiful golden hair and light green eyes that made anyone take a second glance at her. The guard decided that the King will be very, very pleased.

Rapunzel hated being perused like a wild animal. She came to this castle in hopes that she could make use of her unique healing skills. But instead the guards kept looking at her as if she was their next meal. Instead of cowering back in fear, Rapunzel stood firm and looked at the guard in the eyes. She would NOT make this easy. She looked past the man for any way of escape. When she realized just how big the castle was and how many hallways she took, her heart began to sink. The Ice King's castle was massive and there was only one entrance and exit. But she wasn't one known to give up.

The guard grabbed her hair and started to inspect it. This was Rapunzel's last straw. Before the guard could get any closer to her face she swung her leg around. Successfully catching the guard off balance. Using her body's momentum she swung her trusty frying pan at the guard, careful not to do any permanent damage she knocked the guard out. She made sure the guard wasn't too badly hurt she whispered a quick sorry at the guard and began to run as fast as she could.

Before she knew it she had three guards on her tail. The ice guard in the front yelled out a command for the other two to hear, "Don't let her get away but don't harm her. The ice king commanded it!"

Rapunzel heard his shout but paid no attention as she searched and sprinted towards any hallway she saw. She looked back briefly to see how far they were behind her and giggled, "Catch me if you can!". With that the blonde haired girl smiled and sprinted, not caring if her pink dress got tangled between her legs.

She knew that they had heard her because all of the guards grunted and quickened their pace. It was going to take a lot more than a couple of guards to take her down. Let the chase begin.

"So…You are telling me that my ice guards are being led on a wild goose chase by the little healer…" Jack murmured as he looked at his guard fiercely. He could not believe his ears. He told his loyal guards not to harm the girl lest she changes her mind about becoming his royal healer. It wasn't everyday that someone with the ability to heal with their hair came along. Someone like that would be very useful in his castle.

The guard looked at his king's face and bowed deeply, "I am sorry, my king we will do our best to retrieve her." He said shakily but left immediately to complete the king's bidding. As soon as he left the throne room a young boy with brown hair and freckles entered through the servants quarters and smiled at the king, "You know you really should lighten up a little, what if you scare the healer away?" Hiccup said while arching his eye brow slightly.

Jack looked at his childhood friend and smirked, "If she has the audacity to underestimate my guards then she should be a little scared." Jack said while chuckling to himself. He grabbed his staff and twirled it around carelessly. he was never seen without his frost staff and could easily ride the winds whenever he pleased.

Hiccup laughed and hit his friend lightly on the shoulder, "I see that this is how you recruit people to work for you." Hiccup began thinking about how he became a servant to work in the castle. He needed the money and the only thing he knew how to do well was train the dragons, because of their closeness in age Jack quickly grew close to Hiccup and they formed a bond as strong as brothers. Although they had different rankings it brought them even closer. Hiccup wasn't after jack's friendship because he was the king, they formed a bond that became strong over time. A true bond.

Hiccup thought for a bit then asked his friend, "So do you really think that she's as pretty as they say?" He asked questionably while thinking about what the other servants were talking about while working. The servants gossip always seem to be filled with what was going on in the castle. There was barely anything that the kitchen servants didn't know. It was said that Rapunzel was to be one of the prettiest in the city. Her long blonde hair and cheerful demeanor made her stand out in the crowd. Her green eyes made her unforgettable and her longing for adventure and stories made her likeable. Not only that but the girl had the power to heal which she used at every opportunity to do so. She relished in helping people which made her even more attracted.

Jack shrugged and cocked his head slightly to the side while grinning, "I doubt there's a girl out there who is that beautiful." he managed to laugh slightly. "besides, if she is out there somewhere then I've never seen her yet." Jack thought back to when he use to attend balls. There were many princesses who were very pretty, but none of them seem to actually be interested in _him._ They were only after his riches and power.

Hiccup saw the shadowed look on his friend's face and beamed when he thought of something, "Hey if you find a girl who is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen then you have to ride on one of the dragons of my choosing." He said while laughing and thinking about the great ice king riding on a small and fat dragon. That would be very funny indeed.

Jack laughed and stared him straight in the eye, "You'll be the first to know if someone's that beautiful. But if _you_ find someone who is that beautiful then you have to fly on my staff." Jack said with a mischievous smile.

Hiccup laughed and agreed. Little did they know that their little bid would soon backfire.

Rapunzel ran as fast as her legs could take her. She would constantly turn corners for a way out. But the castle was far too grand and she quickly got herself lost, with no exit in sight. She quickly turned another corner in hope to find a hiding place but she crashed right into one of the servant girls.

Rapunzel found her footing and quickly grabbed the girl to catch her from falling. The only thing she could see were curls. Flaming red curls. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Rapunzel said quickly and hushed hoping that no one would hear her. She wanted to escape the guards grasp as fast as she could but she didn't want to harm anyone unintentionally.

The young girl stood and frowned at her a little. "Aye ya lass! Yer better watch where ya going next time. Someone coulda' been real hurt!" Merida said scoldingly. But her eyes widened when she realized that it was the blonde haired healer that the people in the kitchen were talking about.

Rapunzel apologized again quickly, "I'm sorry but i have to go-" Rapunzel started for the opposite direction before Merida grabbed her and lightly pushed her into a passage way. "Don't go that way its a dead end. If you follow this hallway then you'll be able to buy yourself more time." Merida said quickly before closing the secret entrance. Rapunzel looked at the girl gratefully and gave her a nod before turning around to leave.

Merida smiled and winked at the girl. She knew from the other servants that the young girl came to be a healer. But if the poor lass was going to be chased by guards then she deserved a break. Besides, its not everyday that Merida was able to cause a distraction to go out and practice her archery while neglecting her day of kitchen work.

Hiccup and Jack were laughing and joking around when several guards opened the door to the throne room and came running in. The ice guards came running in when several brought in two girls. One was blonde with green eyes and the other had flaming red curls.

Both girls looked at them defiantly and had their chins in the air when the commander spoke, "Sir it appears that this is the young healer who knocked out one of our guards and caused a ruckus around the castle. This servant girl.." He said while motioning to Merida, "is responsible for helping the girl get away and neglected her duties. What would you like us to do with them?" The guard looked at Jack for a command.

But Jack didn't hear a word that the commander said. All he could think about was the girl in front of him that was staring at him with piercing green eyes. He had never seen someone so beautiful. The rumors and gossip about her appearance didn't do her justice. The girl was flushed pink because of her running and her hair was a mess but Jack didn't care. If anything it enhanced her appearance. From the moment he saw her walk through the door Jack knew that this here was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He looked over at Hiccup and saw that he had the same dumbfounded expression yet it was towards the girl with flaming red hair.

Hiccup looked back at jack and made a surprised expression. They both knew that they had both found the most prettiest girls in the world.

A/N: okay so i am back after a very long hiatus. I apologize. But I really hope that you guys like this story as much as I liked writing it! Please let me know if you all enjoyed it and leave me a review! If i get enough feedback or about 5 reviews at least, I'll post the next chapter. I just love to hear from you guys and it encourages me to write when i know that you guys like it! Well as always I love you guys and Stay Amazing! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! This is amazing. I got 5 reviews already? Thank you all so much for your kind words and support. I would like to make this story around 20 chapters long because I have a LOT planned for these couples. So look out for the updates! :)

Rapunzel eyed the young King with wariness and curiosity. She knew that the king required a healer, but she didn't like the way he treated visitors. As for first impressions, this was not a warm welcoming. She looked around the king's courtroom at all of the soldiers and knew that the king had the opportunity to kick her out, after what she had done she probably deserved it. But something about this King made her stay. It was probably the way he looked at her, he stared at her as if she was a piece of gold. It was different from the way the other town folk looked at her. Instead of amazement or wonder, he looked like as if she was the most precious thing to behold.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her and he knew it, but he had to give the solider his order before things got too awkward. "She is a guest of this castle and they will be treated like one." He said while looking at the blonde haired beauty. He then turned to the red head and to hiccup "the other girl is a worker and has done no real harm. I will speak to her."

Hiccup looked at his close friend and gave him a small smile for going easy on the young girl. Usually when a worker goes against the kings orders it can only mean treason. But instead of a beating in the gallows, he allowed her off the hook, something a king never does.

Before the guards whisked the girls away to do his bidding he stopped them. "Leave them here, I will take care of them personally. For now you will prepare a room for our guest. When I need you I will summon you." Jack said in his kingly voice. He loved a good joke here and there, but he knew when he needed to be responsible and took his role very seriously. Right now he didn't have time to flirt but the castle needed to be back in order immediately.

The guards all filed out of the room and left a stunned rapunzel and nervous Merida in the court. The only people in the room who could hear what the King said to them was the guards guarding the door outside.

Jack released a sigh of relief when the guards all left. This did not go unnoticed by Rapunzel and she noted the way he looked like a burden was lifted off of him. She thought he was a ruthless king, but she was never one to judge a person before meeting them. She decided to go for some humor before anyone else spoke. "Well I'm glad that I don't have to run anymore. I'm sure that was my exercise for today." She said while laughing a little and looked at the king shyly.

Jack gave a small smile and and a nod, "Yeah that's enough tag for today. Glad someone enjoyed it." He said while letting his smile reach his eyes. Hiccup looked over at the young red head and started a conversation nervously, "So I've been working here for years now and I know my way around this castle like the back of my hand, but I've never met you yet." He said while raising his eyebrows a little.

Merida looked at him and thought for a moment before replying, "Well I'm pretty new. Ya don't meet everyone in a couple days ya' know." She said curtly. Hiccup decided that he liked her stern side and and decided to introduce himself, "My name's Hiccup." He said while offering his hand.

Hiccup could've sworn that her face turned a light pink before she grabbed his hand to return the hand shake. "I'm Merida." In that moment Hiccup could've sworn that he would never wash his hand again. Her skin wasn't as soft as a maiden's but she had hands that saw many years of hard work. "Thats a great name. I-I mean for such a pretty girl it matches you perfectly. W-well you know what I mean." Hiccup said while blushing madly and put his hand on the back of his neck.

Merida smiled and laughed a little as she felt her nervousness leave her. She thought the king would be furious with her as she blatantly disobeyed his orders. Instead he seemed to not have a care in the world. Not only that but she was able to meet Hiccup, this young and shy boy who had the courage to speak to her. Not only that but he had a goofiness to him that made her smile.

Rapunzel on the other hand was very very wrong about the king. This young man wasn't cruel or gruesome at all. Some of the villagers had warned her that he was a man with a heart of ice. But in just a couple of minutes he's smiled and made her laugh like no other. Not only that but up close he had eyes that was bluer than the sky. She thought she saw the ocean in his eyes and decided that she could drown in them.

Jack nudged her in the shoulder and looked at her hair, "So Rapunzel, you think people will like it if the king had hair as long as yours?" He said in a teasing voice while touching a strand of her hair. He was amazed that someone could make that much hair look good and almost natural. His young healer wore her hair up in a braid that contained most of her hair in an intricate weave. He knew that she would take to the jest, but he only needed an excuse to touch the long and gorgeous locks that stole his attention.

Rapunzel smirked and cocked a brow at him before looking at his silver hair, "I think you might have a chance. I could give you a few pointers on how to grow it long if you'd like" She said jokingly and smiled. Jack was going to reply with a witty comment before Rapunzel aimed that smile at him. When she looked at him like that he was at a loss for words.

Jack cleared his throat before looking at Hiccup and Merida and saw that they were getting along nicely. He knew that he much rather stay and talk to Rapunzel, but there were things that had to be done as king and he would not let it wait any longer. He called Merida and Hiccup over before addressing them both, "You guys should head back to your rooms. I will have someone call you in the evening for dinner." He said while never letting his eyes leave Rapunzel's.

Hiccup and Rapunzel nodded before both heading out of the kings court. Rapunzel stayed in place as if the kings eyes kept her there. He looked at her as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind. "There is a room prepared for you and I will call you in the evening. Any guest of mine is invited to my dinner table. Then we will discuss your duties as healer in the castle." He said politely with a silly grin. He knew that this definitely wasn't the last time he was going to talk with his little healer. He looked forward to the next time he'll see her smile at him again.

Rapunzel nodded and returned his silly grin before responding, "Yes, my king." With that she left the room and left a stunned Jack in place.

He wished he could call her his.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to get something out for you guys! I will be trying to post chapters more frequently! Can we get to 10 reviews before I post the 3rd chapter?! I appreciate all of your reviews!


End file.
